factionparadoxfandomcom-20200214-history
Paradox:Deletion policy
Content may be deleted from this wiki if this content falls foul of our policies. Deletion removes the content — and all previous versions of the content — from public view. The actual deletion can only be performed by an administrator. However, any user may nominate a piece of content such as an article or an image for deletion by using the template. All deletions are logged (as are all actions on a wiki) and may be undone by an admin if an error has occurred. Reasons for deletion There are many reasons why a page (articles, images, video etc) may be deleted. * Spam, anything such as blatant advertising, pages of random text, or user pages created by other users. * Content covering fan fiction or fan produced titles is a direct violation of P:NO FANFIC. * Content which does not conform specific policies such as (though not limited to): :* Images that do not conform to our Image use policy. :* Videos of any kind are violation of Video policy. :* Pages containing only plagiarised. Length Brevity is not a reason for deletion. How to mark content for deletion To mark content for deletion, add the proposed deletion template tag: or the shorter Replace 'reason for deletion' with the reason why you are marking the content for deletion. If the article is well-established and has had several editors working on it, you will likely want to expound upon your deletion rationale on the content's talk page, and contact the primary editors so that they may join in the discussion on an article that they have spent time creating. If you fail to give a reason why the article should be deleted, the deletion tag may be deemed frivolous and removed without discussion. Remember to check the "what links here" link, found in the "My Tools" menu in the bottom right hand corner, for what other pages link to the page in question. This will help you note the degree to which the offending article has been integrated into the larger wiki. An article that has been linked several times may be a better candidate for improvement rather than deletion. If you're sure, however, that the article should be deleted, go ahead and make your suggestion, but address the existing links by: *removing them yourself, if there aren't that many :or *if there are a number of pre-existing links, requesting CzechOut perform a bot operation Content marked for deletion If an article or an image has been tagged for deletion or deleted, please assume that the editor who placed the tag was acting in good faith. It is not meant as an attack against you, but is merely an attempt to improve the wiki by acting upon our policies. Discussion may ensue on the article or content's talk page (even if the content's page has been deleted the talk page can still be used). Alternately, you may leave a comment on an administrator's talk page. Do not remove deletion tags from content pages, except when no deletion rationale exists. If you disagree with the deletion rationale, discuss it on the content's talk page. If a user repeatedly removes a deletion tag supported by a valid rationale, his or her actions will be interpreted as vandalism and the user may be blocked for upwards of 3 days from editing on this wiki. Discussions of deletion As mentioned above, a longer reason for deletion may be posted on the offending page's talk page. All pages so tagged may engender discussion on their talk pages as to the merits of the deletion rationale. As with all discussion on this wiki this discussion must conform to our Discussion policy and No personal attacks rules. Not all content pages may require a discussion of the deletion tag's placement. In many cases, the deletion rationale may be so obvious that an administrator will make an independent assessment, simply based on the page's adherence to the policies of this wiki. Should you wish to regularly take part in deletion discussions, you may wish to refer to Category:Proposed deletions, as all proposed deletions are automatically placed there. You can also view if you wish to confirm that the result of a discussion was that the page's removal. Blanking articles "Blanking" a page means that you've replaced the text on a page with either nothing or just a few words. Never do this. If you see an article that you believe should be deleted, tag it with a proposed deletion tag and cite a reason. By simply removing all content from a page, you prevent easy discussion about the merits of the deletion rationale and you make it harder for an admin to reach a decision based on that discussion. You also technically commit an act of vandalism, which may result in a diminishment of your ability to further edit here. Deletion